whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lupanar Madam
The Madam of the Lupanar is a hobgoblin bawd. Biography The Madam built the Lupanar with her own... well, hands isn’t really the word, but she’s the one who sculpted it, who glued the stones together with mortar born of her own frothing spit, who smoothed a layer of clay over the whole affair. She’s a simple creature, given over to simple inclinations, and she intends quite fully to remain here at the Lupanar for as long as she can. If ever this place is destroyed or she is somehow removed from it, so be it. She’ll build anew, for she is a pragmatic creature. The Madam is infinitely polite. If a client has complaints, she will address them swiftly and in whatever way will invite them to return to the Lupanar. If she finds a client mistreating one of her workers, she remains firmly ensconced in “polite mode,” even as she’s biting off a limb and throwing the miscreant down the hill into the barbed thorns that mark its circumference. Her body shape is ostensibly humanoid. Her legs are in fact very human, sensibly clad in stockings and a calf-length red skirt. Most of her lower and upper torsos are human in appearance, but it’s once one gets to her arms, hands, and head that any similarities with mortal beings fade away. She’s all mantid up top: atop her shoulders is the triangle-shaped head of a praying mantis, and she has the hooked and barbed forearms to go with it. Forever cocked atop her head (pushing her antennae back a bit) is a pillbox hat — red, like her skirt. Character Sheet The Madam Mental Attributes: Intelligence 3, Wits 4, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social Attributes: Presence 3, Manipulation 4, Composure 4 Mental Skills: Academics 2, Crafts 1, Investigation 3, Medicine 2, Occult 1 Physical Skills: Athletics 2, Brawl (Mandible Bite) 3 Social Skills: Empathy 1, Expression (Manners) 3, Intimidation 3, Persuasion 1, Socialize 3 Merits: Danger Sense 2, Disarm 2, Fast Reflexes 2, Fresh Start 1, Language (French, German, Greek, Latin, Spanish) 5 Willpower: 8 Virtue: Prudence Vice: Pride Initiative: 8 Defense: 4 Size: 5 Speed: 13 (species factor 6) Health: 8 Wyrd: 5 Contracts: Darkness 4, Mirror 5 Glamour/per Turn: 15/5 Armor: 2 (carapace) Fae Aspects • Alarming Alacrity: The Madam may spend a point of Glamour to double her Speed for a single turn. • Stinging Spit: The Madam can, after making a successful bite attack, spend two points of Glamour to fill the bite wound with a gluey spit that immediately starts to harden. It itches and stings, incurring a –1 penalty to all Physical rolls for the next 12 hours. She can do this a number of times in a scene equal to her Wyrd score. At the end of the 12-hour period, the gluey spit cracks and hatches a nest of baby praying mantises (they do no harm and, for the most part, flee to the four corners to live their lives in the Hedge or in the real world). References *Dancers in the Dusk, p. 94 Category:Hobgoblin (CTL)